Best Mistake
by AnimeSlasher
Summary: Taichi made a mistake and doesn't expect to be forgiven, but does Daisuke even consider it a mistake at all? Taisuke. Yaoi. TaichixDaisuke TaixDavis


**Best Mistake**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea_

_Rating: T_

_Beta: In search for one actually…any recommendations? _

_Pairings: Taisuke_

_Warnings: language, shounen ai/yaoi, OOCness_

_Note: Reviews are always appreciated. No flames but __**constructive criticism**__ is encouraged!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Taichi-senpai,"<em>

Daisuke was the only one still that called him that. Everyone else had grown out of it by the time they entered high school, some earlier still by middle school. But not Daisuke. If anything the smaller boy had grown to idolize him even more. Not that Taichi was complaining, far from it actually. He honestly enjoyed being Daisuke's…well, God, because the boy did treat him like a God, if not better.

It had its perks. Like the fact that Daisuke would do anything if Taichi were to simply suggest it. But it wasn't all good either. Taichi was still a teenager, not a very mature one at that, and…Daisuke…well, Daisuke was a temptation in more than one way.

Daisuke's willingness was a bit too much at times. Taichi had to admit he sometimes took advantage of that willingness for his own selfish needs, but he didn't do it on purpose. No, he tried to be fair with the little redhead…but it was so hard. He lost it sometimes…

Doing what he wanted, not caring if Daisuke was okay with it or not, but knowing that he wouldn't refuse simply because Taichi-senpai, his God, had wanted it. He made mistakes…but today, right now, he'd just made the worst one yet.

He knew that as he stared at the others rounded face. He admired the dark eyes, wide with confusion and hurt, the baby fat that had never quite disappeared, giving him an innocent childlike appeal, the cute rounded nose…the swollen lips. Those kissable lips that had started everything…

Taichi couldn't take it back this time and he wasn't so sure Daisuke would simply accept it. He sure as hell wouldn't had he been in Daisuke's place. No…Daisuke wouldn't let this one go. He would never look at his senpai the same way again. Taichi would always be that guy that took advantage of him; of his desire to make the brunet proud.

He would always be an asshole. A perverted one at that…but he didn't want that. He wanted Daisuke to like him…wanted to be Daisuke's God. He wanted the redheads love…all of it. He didn't want to share, which just goes to show just how immature he was, how unfit he was to be someone, anyone's, idol. Not even Daisukes', especially Daisukes'.

"Why?"

Why? Taichi frowned, looking away from the boy. It was a simple question…but the answer was far from simple. Because he could? Because he knew Daisuke would let him?

No, Taichi knew those were lies. He hadn't known Daisuke would let him and the boy hadn't. Not really. The redhead had just sat there and taken it…not pulling away, but not participating in it either…it was like kissing the pillow…but softer and warmer. It felt good. He had wanted to do it for so long…and those candy pink lips were just so close. It was temptation at its greatest.

It was unavoidable or so Taichi convinced himself.

He knew the truth, though. He knew he could have controlled himself. He'd done it many times before, but…he…lost it. He made a mistake, yes, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to take it back. He had enjoyed the kiss. The simple warmth of those soft lips against his was enough to make him see stars.

But he couldn't tell Daisuke that. It would ruin everything. Taichi's only chance at everything between him and Daisuke up to this moment being salvaged was to lie. To play it off as nothing

"Just wanted to see how it felt is all" Taichi watched as the hurt in Daisuke's eyes seemed to swallow the confusion whole. His heart clenched painfully at the sight, but he plastered a fake grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

_Please, Daisuke, forgive me! Don't leave me…_

"Y-You…" Daisuke's voice caught in his throat and Taichi's eyes began to water themselves. The redhead looked like he was in so much pain. His big brown eyes holding back tears as best he could, but they were starting to leak down his cheeks, which were flushed red.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't lie to Daisuke like this. He couldn't hurt his little redhead. And this lie was hurting him more than the truth would hurt Taichi.

Taichi would have to accept the rejection; he'd rather be in pain, than cause pain to Daisuke. He'd rather die than make the other suffer.

"No. I'm sorry, Daisuke. Please don't cry" Taichi soothed, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him closer.

"No! L-Let g-go!" Daisuke yelled struggling against the older, but Taichi didn't let up. No, he wouldn't let the boy go. No, he liked having the boy close and this would probably be the last time he'd be allowed in such close proximity after his confession.

Daisuke wouldn't want his senpai anywhere near him after Taichi revealed his dirty little secret.

"Listen to me, Dai, please" The older cooed running a hand up and down Daisuke's back, just the way the redhead liked it. The action having the wanted effect as Daisuke slowly calmed into his God's arms, burying his head into the others chest and just _crying_. "I didn't want this to happen…"

"T-Then, why?" Taichi pulled away slightly so he could see the boys face and stroked his thumb over flushed skin. His lips turning up right in a sad smile as a lone tear of his own slowly started falling.

"I love you, Daisuke-kun"

Taichi's mind only just registered a gasp escaping Daisuke, before those candy pink lips were on his.

And maybe, just maybe…this wasn't his worst mistake after all…but his _best_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been really into this pairing lately. Do you guys like it? I find it so cute! **


End file.
